inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Meggie Folchart
Meggie Folchart is the daughter of Mo and Resa Folchart, and the sister of an unnamed boy. She is a Silvertongue, as is her father. Meggie has affectionate feelings throughout Inkheart, Inkspell, and the beginning of Inkdeath for Farid. In Inkdeath, Meggie falls head over heels for a boy named Doria. Appearances *''Inkheart'' **''Inkheart'' (film) *''Inkspell'' *''Inkdeath'' ''Inkheart'' Meggie is the first character introduced into Inkheart. She was reading in bed with several candles burning when she notices a strange man outside. She tells her father of the man. At first her father doesn't believe her, but then he goes and greets him. Meggie is surprised when the man tells her how much she has grown, and surprised again when Mo invites the man into his workshop to talk. Instead of going to bed, Meggie eavesdrops on the two men, but doesn't hear much. She then goes back to bed. In the morning, Mo informs her that they will be staying with her mother's aunt, Elinor, for a while so he can repair some books of hers. Before they go, they are stopped by the same man who appeared the night before. He reveals his name to be Dustfinger. They travel to Northern Italy where Meggie's aunt Elinor lives. During the stay at Elinor's house, Meggie notices that that Mo wants to give Elinor a book, which Meggie has never seen before. Meggie persuades her father to let her look at the book, though it is only a quick glance. Then, during the night when Dustfinger is putting on a performance to show Meggie how he handles fire, men come and take Mo. Dustfinger follows the, but eventually stops. ''Inkspell'' Meggie reads herself and Farid into Inkheart after Farid returns from Opheus with nothing but a sheet of paper in his hand. He persuades her to read them into the Inkworld.They find their way throught the Wayless Wood and find themselves in the hustle and bustle of Ombra, where they find Fenoglio, the author of Inkheart. Throughout the book, Meggie shows her affection to Farid like he does to her. ''Inkdeath'' At the beginning of Inkdeath, Meggie finds herself in need of someone. Her relationship with Farid is beginning to change. Her feelings don't change at all until the end of the book. Plays a large part in defending the children of Ombra with Fenoglio. Description Meggie is described as having long, bright, smooth blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is known to wear jeans, sweaters and casual dresses. Personality Meggie is a smart and imaginative girl, wanting to become an author when she is older. She can be stubborn at times, but knows when to keep her mouth shut. Relationships Mortimer Folchart Mortimer Folchart is Meggie's loving father. Her nickname for her father is Mo. Meggie loves her father, and became very close upon her mother's disappearance. Meggie also takes after her father, both being Silvertongues, And both share a love of reading. She is closer to Mo than Resa, as she has known him longer and often feels angry with Teresa for taking him away from her.Fuck this story! Resa Folchart Resa Folchart is Meggie's mother. She and Meggie don't appear to be as close to each other as Mo and Meggie are, though this is mainly because Resa was not with Meggie for the majority of her childhood. Meggie often feels angry with Teresa throughout the series because she feels that "she is taking Mo away from her". Farid Throughout the whole series, Meggie has had feelings for Farid and he has had feelings for her in return. In Inkdeath, however, Meggie begins to feel that Farid is more attached to Dustfinger than her, and rejects him in favor of Doria. Doria In Inkdeath, Meggie mets Doria, one of the Motley Folk and befriends him. He is very kind to her, giving her flowers and cheering her up when she is sad. She eventually realizes that their love for each other is stronger than the love between her and Farid, and rejects Farid in Doria's favor. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silvertongues